There are twelve recognized species within the genus Eucomis in the Asparagaceae family. The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Eucomis ‘Safari Adventure’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or the cultivar name, ‘Safari Adventure’. Eucomis ‘Safari Adventure’ was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Jul. 16, 2009 as a cross with Eucomis comosa ‘Toffee’ (not patented) as the female and the male parent is Eucomis comosa ‘Sparkling Burgundy’. Seeds from this cross were planted on Sep. 21, 2009. The new plant is the selection of a single seedling among several in the cross identified by the breeder code H9-11-x through the trial process. The new plant has been asexually propagated initially by division of the bulbs and later by leaf accessions at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014, with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.